narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Tournament 2017: Kisui Iyoku vs. Bakuro Iyō
Match 8 Combatants Bakuro Iyō Kisui Iyoku Location Forest Battle "First a cave, now a forest. Wonder where else this thing could take someone. The opportunities are endless, I'd say." An resounds within Kisui's head. Looking around, Kisui could see ruins dotting the forests, a familiar sight he founds in one of his studies. "I remember this place. Used to be a thriving village ten thousand years ago. Very advanced, too. But then one day, it just disappeared. All that remains is what we see here. What I wouldn't give to have seen this place in its prime." Kisui speaks up, taking in all the sights around him. Even though it was merely an augmented reality, everything seemed real. He could smell the crisp air as it blows off the trees. The wind blowing through his silver hair. It was like living in a different world. But he knew this wasn't the time for sightseeing, for a battle was about to begin. In the distance, he spots a man with red hair just beyond. His instinct tells him to assume it's an Uzumaki, given the red hair was unmistakable. But until he knew for sure, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. For the time being, he approaches the individual ahead. Bakuro was simply lying upon the ground, enjoying the cool breeze of the forest. The chirping of the minute birds was music to his ears. Peace...albeit short-lived is enjoyable... he thought to himself lazily. I need to step up my game if I wish to win...from what the System Server says, the rest of the contestants are rather powerful. As he began to doze off, he heard footsteps, quiet footsteps only made audible by the soft emerald grass. Bakuro lazily stood, stretching. He stared at the incoming man with silver hair. The man radiated pure power, a fact which excited Bakuro. A challenge... he thought to himself as he pulled out one of his many cigarettes. He quickly lit the cigarette, placing it into his mouth. As a whiff of smoke left his mouth, he began to speak. "Pleasure to meet you." "Likewise." With a quick reply, Kisui observes the man in front of him, taking note of his posture and body language, the look in his eyes. "Uzumaki, or branched from the clan. Body structure indicates regular physical regimen. Scars on the knuckles indicate a favoritism to taijutsu. The knuckles have been broken and remended. Overall physical structure indicates the usage of very intense taijutsu. A usage of nintaijutsu even. The way you carry your weight shows that you have pushed your nintaijutsu beyond your body's physical capabilities. If I had to wager a guess, you're a user of the Eight Gates. Not too many users out there. Used to know a guy who used it for medical purposes. He pretty much singlehandedly paved the way for future medical studies thanks to the physical changes brought forth by the Eight Gates. But enough about the formalities. I believe we know what our purposes are here." Kisui speaks up, having finished his observations. He could tell the man was dangerous and powerful, so he'd have to be on his guard. "Indeed we do." Bakuro replied. Obviously highly intelligent. He was able to pick up a variety of authentic facts about myself. Meaning I shouldn't underestimate him. Obviously, the man has potent chakra. The way his eyes are structured indicate that he is able to amass chakra there and by extension use Doujutsu. Meaning he may have one of the three great eyes, or maybe even two of them. This is going to be fun. Bakuro thought to himself as he casually took a step forward. He pulled out his cigarette, dropping it to the ground. As it was mid-air, Bakuro muttered out five words. "May the best man win." As soon as those words were uttered, the cigarette made contact with the ground, releasing a large smokescreen. The smoke would disguise Bakuro's movements, and make it much more difficult to spot Bakuro. As the smoke filled the area, four appeared, attacking Kisui from the four cardinal directions. A slow breath escapes from Kisui's lungs as he pulls forth from his Yin-Yang energy. Slamming his fist into the ground, four chains emerge, lunging into the dragons. As the rotation begins to make contact with the chains, it pulls them taught. Much like a fan blade hitting a blunt object, it stops their rotation entirely, killing off the dragons. From there, Kisui uses his hearing to get a catch of Bakuro. "Don't want to rely on my other powers just yet. I'll use them when the need arises." Kisui thinks to himself. As the world around him slows down, he takes notes of all the sounds around him. Coming from Kisui's rear left position, he hears the sound of breathing. Slow, like a human's. Identifying the sound, Kisui takes out a handful of shuriken and throws them towards the source of the sound. Kisui decides he wants to take it carefully with this man, try to feel him out before he does anything big. As soon as the shuriken entered the smoke, their sharp sound of them spinning vanished entirely. The next obvious sound to be heard was the clang of metal, the sound of shuriken dropping by Kisui's feet. "You tracked me down...impressive." a disembodied voice said, a voice resembling that of Bakuro. Bakuro, despite not being visible to Kisui, Bakuro was able to view Kisui. Bakuro took a step forward becoming visible to Kisui. Bakuro took a step forward, his enhanced physique allowing him to essentially instantly appear behind Kisui. Once behind the man, Bakuro shot his arm forward, using chakra to enhance his strength, hoping to shatter a bone of his opponent. "Chakra Enhanced Strength. Unmistakable feeling, that one. Not bad, but now it's my turn." As the punch nears Kisui, he tilts his head to the left. Moving his left arm towards the right side of his neck, Kisui catches the punch behind him. Decades of the most intense physical training any man, nay, any person could go through, has strengthened Kisui's body inside and out. Even catching a punch from chakra enhanced strength wasn't enough to break what he's already broken thousands of times, the bones in his body calcifying to the point where they may as well be steel. From there, Kisui delivers a back kick with his left foot, aimed towards Bakuro's kneecap. 'Bakuro' grinned. Kisui had played exactly as he had planned. The man had grabbed the punch of a rather destructive clone. Immediately upon contact, the clone sent small disruptive viruses into Kisui's body, and as the back kick struck the clones kneecap, more of these viruses were sent into the body. Of course, the clone broke into black wrappings after being struck, but the viruses had already been implemented. The real Bakuro, maintaining his distance, sensed the implemented viruses and grabbed ahold of a large tree. Using his inhuman strength, Bakuro uprooted the tree, throwing it towards Kisui. Of course, once it would make contact, the smoke would dissipate. Thus as 'insurance' of sorts, Bakuro unsheathed shuriken, throwing it towards the powerful opponent. With a smile, Kisui noticed that the virus couldn't quite gain a foothold in his body. What he had wasn't chakra. He hadn't possessed chakra in quite some time. In its place was celestial energy, its primarch of sorts. The moment the viruses attempt to feed off of it, the energy's corruptive influence begin to kill off the virus, like an overpowered immune system. Seeing the tree hurling towards him, Kisui flexes his middle and index fingers, extending out the center knuckles. Sending out a quick knuckle punch, the knuckles make contact against the tree. With Kisui's incredible strength, the tree's momentum is stopped, as the newly cracked halves of the tree fall side by side. Hearing the air being cut, Kisui redirects the shuriken with the palms of his hands before moving forward, the enhanced strength in his legs propelling him beyond what the human eye could see. As the smoke clears, Kisui throws a specially kunai past Bakuro. The moment it whizzed past Bakuro, Kisui appears where the kunai flew, a lava and water based Rasenshuriken in his hand. As Kisui tosses it, he lands on the ground, waiting for Bakuro's next move. He's not slowing down. That means...the viruses failed? Damn. Bakuro thought to himself. He observed the incoming Rasenshuriken, and he grinned. "Let's go!" he yelled as he punched the incoming projectile. The object began to dissipate, as it was being absorbed by Bakuro's Cursed Fist. Bakuro launched himself forward, the ground in front of Kisui. This caused for chunks of the ground to launch towards Kisui. As it did so, Bakuro appeared behind the man, thrusting his fist forward, causing the Obsidian Shuriken to suddenly reappear, launching towards his opponent. "Hm, looks like he managed to absorb it before it could explode. No matter." Using the chunks of earth flying below his feet, Kisui leaps into the air. With a gentle touch of the Rasenshuriken below him, it disappears. While in the air, Kisui delivers a punch with so much force, the shockwave from the punch alone is enough to redirect the chunks of the ground back at Bakuro. This also served to redirect Kisui's position in the air, allowing him to land safely. Lifting a chunk of earth with his foot, he lifts it up to the air, then kicks it. The kick is enough to send the stone towards Bakuro with speeds exceeding the sound barrier, causing a shrieking noise as it flew towards him. "God damn it--" Bakuro began before he was interrupted by the stone colliding into him. It knocked him back, causing him to crash through a tree, which fortunatley halted the speeds at which Bakuro had been travelling at. Bakuro stood up, casually shaking the dust off. "That...stung a bit." he began. Bakuro began to channel his chakra to his fists, slamming them into the ground. Instantly, a large chunk of earth shot up from the ground. As soon as it was in the air, Bakuro immediately kicked it forward, having it launch forward at insanely high speeds. While the stone flew, Bakuro released a flurry of Leaf Dragon's, all aiming towards Kisui. "Going all out, then? Very well. Guess it's time to go old school." Kisui had humble beginnings. He was smart, but not to the point where it made him arrogant. There was one thing that always fascinated him in his youth; The knowledge of barrier ninjutsu. He trained himself how to use it constantly on the off chance he may need it. But that time never came for him. Until now. Slamming his fist into the ground, Kisui forms a barrier made of pure celestial energy, as hardened as his body. As the Leaf Dragons and stone slam into the barrier, it pulls them in, leaving behind a large cloud of dust. As the dust begins to settle, Kisui was no longer in the path of where the attack took place. Using the time he has been rewarded, Kisui charges towards Bakuro, performing a flurry of kicks that all seem to complement one another, one coming after the other in a beautiful dance of flexibility and stone shattering brutality. He's good. Really good. Bakuro thought to himself as the man approached. As soon as the kicks landed on him, 'Bakuro' exploded into wrappings, wrappings which would instantly wrap around Kisui. The clone had appeared as a form of deception. Previously, as Bakuro was hit by the stone and crashed into the tree, the clouds of dust spawned alloed for enough time for Bakuro to send a clone out in his place, while the real Bakuro hid elsewhere. Now, as the clone exploded, the wrappings would most definitely wrap around Kisui. As the wrappings were proceeding to wrap around, multiple Leaf Dragons appeared, swirling down towards Kisui. As they were coming from all cardinal directions, including from above, and since the wrappings would potentially immobalize Kisui, it would take much skill to avoid the attack. "Perfect. Just the opportunity I needed." Another thing Kisui learned well during his time on the run from Kumogakure was the powers of deception. As the dragons slam into Kisui, he disappears, revealed to be nothing but a clone made from Yin energy. Having kept up with Bakuro by listening to his movements, Kisui positions himself behind Bakuro. Unseeable by the naked eye, two Yang entities have already became within striking distance of Bakuro. But they weren't there to attack. As they run past him, a wave of black would appear in front of Bakuro's eyes, a powerful attack that could level entire forests if it makes contact. "Third Gate! Open!" Bakuro yelled as soon as he noted the wave of black. Instantly, his speed drastically increased, and the man quickly avoided the incoming wave of obsidian coloured energy. Bakuro stood, his skin the colour of blood. He shot forward, rotating his arms at high speeds. This created large flurries of winds which were directed towards Kisui. As they soared over to the man, Bakuro easily and hastily uprooted a nearby tree, infusing it with his own chakra. He threw the tree, and as it did, it would explode, launching large fragments of wood everywhere. All of this was merely part of his plan as Bakuro quickly appeared behind Kisui, and threw a punch at him; a punch just as hardened as the celestial barrier Bakuro had encountered. The winds Kisui begins to experience were nothing compared to the brutal, unforgiving sandstorms of the Land of Wind, which have been known to cut large stones down to pebbles in the most extreme regions where he trained on a daily occurrence. Likewise, the wooden shrapnel failed to even cut through Kisui's thick skin. The rest of the larger fragments shattered against the subtle aura emanating around Kisui's body. Feeling the energy of the incoming punch behind him, Kisui ducks down, rolling his back against the ground. That was the opportunity where Bakuro left himself wide open. From there, Kisui delivers his counter. These kicks, delivered with enough velocity to completely shatter massive boulders, would be further amplified by the forward momentum of Bakuro, the kicks aimed against his chin. Bakuro saw the incoming kicks, and in order to avoid them, decided to activate the fourth gate. As he did, Bakuro avoided the attacks, jumping feet away from Kisui. Bakuro launched himself forward, his fists able to punch at strengths equal to that of the celestial barrier. As he approached, Bakuro opened his mouth, releasing a stream of energy towards his opponent. As it flew towards Kisui, the Bakuro thrust himself forward, thrusting his fists at Kisui. "He won't be able to keep this up for long. He'll feel the strain sooner or later." Seeing the wave of energy emanating from Bakuro's mouth, Kisui uses his incredible speed to teleport out of the way. Taking advantage of Bakuro's forward momentum of the thrust, Kisui distances himself from Bakuro. Forming a series of handseals, Kisui creates roots that begin to take hold of Bakuro's limbs. The more he'd resist, the tighter they'd become. Walking towards Bakuro, Kisui tightens the roots further by enforcing them with more energy. On the off chance Bakuro attempts to escape from the roots, Kisui summons a bow into his hands, an arrow nocked at the ready. In the distance, an owl can be heard breaking the silence. Bakuro began to struggle against the roots which had began to tighten with every movement. Bakuro stared at Kisui, a mad grin appearing on his face. "Sixth Gate...Open!" he yells. As the words leave his mouth, Bakuro's chakra levels drastically increased, as the heat he had begun to produce set the roots on fire, freeing him from his restraints. Then, at speeds far exceeding that of sound, Bakuro launched himself forward. As soon as he was mere centimeters away from Kisui, he launched a kick towards Kisui's chin. This strike had enough power to easily shatter the celestial barrier, and if the attack made contact, it would launch Kisui into the air, and possibly shatter a bone. "Sixth Gate. Just a little longer." Firing the arrow from his bow, it deliberately misses Bakuro. An old tactic he hasn't used in a solid thirty years. In an instant, Kisui teleports towards the path of the arrow. Appearing behind Bakuro once again, an owl, whose eyes looked like an endless nirvana of galaxies resting upon his shoulder. In that instant, the surroundings changed, turning from forest ruins to a field of sand. As a member of the noble Celestial Family, Kisui was granted a summon that befitted his once blind visage. But even with his recovered vision, his summon, named Suijun, was still useful, stronger since the recovery of his vision, even. Suijun has the power to rewrite reality as Kisui sees fit. But he didn't see a reason to use it any further. The heat of the sun bared down before the combatants, as temperatures reached beyond a hundred degrees Fahrenheit and still began to climb. For most, this heat would be unbearable; But Kisui spent most of his life in heat like this, training in it every single day. Breathing in the hot air, Kisui charges towards Bakuro. Up close, Kisui delivers another flurry of kicks, this time the sand hiding their every direction, thanks to a cherished art of taijutsu perfected by the taijutsu masters of Sunagakure known as Shifting Sands. Exerting bursts of celestial energy with each kick further amplifies the damage while also making defense against them dangerous, as the burst of energy is an additive that takes both the force of his kick, and adds the momentum of energy towards it as well. Bakuro, using his increased speed, barely avoided the attack, staggering away from his assailant. Bakuro quickly discarded of his coat, deciding to increase his aura's natural strength. As he did so, the scorching heat became a useless factor. Bakuro's speed and strength were only increased by a hundredfold, and was now moving at speeds untraceable by the eyes of the legendary crimson eye, speeds nearing that of light. As he moved around, he began to kick up the dust, the dust interlaced with a chakra virus produced by Bakuro. As Bakuro maintained his speed, Bakuro decided to release ten of his Leaf Dragons, the increased speed only adding to their natural speed. As the creatures approached Kisui, Bakuro charged in from behind Kisui, with the celestial punch, one able to shatter even Kisui's bones. "There we go. Guess it's time to loosen up a bit." Kisui, slowing down his breathing, takes note of his surroundings, using his mindscape to get a better view. "Aura of Yang chakra. Ten Leaf Dragons. Dust is laced with a chakra virus, not sure why he keeps using that. He's behind me, trying to increase his speed. The Sixth Gate should be doing its work burning through his reserves at any moment now, especially with him exerting himself the way he is. He's a candle burning at both ends by this point. I could easily step things up. But-''" with a smile, Kisui lets out a slight chuckle. "-where's the fun in that?" With a snap of his fingers, Kisui delivers a massive shockwave that pushes not only the cloud of dust away, but also the Leaf Dragons, which end up crippled and shattered under the deafening pulse. This was but a mere taste of the tremendous physical strength Kisui has at his fingertips. With the dust cleared, Kisui side steps from the punch, grabbing hold of Bakuro's wrist and throwing his right knee towards Bakuro's midsection, hoping to use Bakuro's own forward momentum against him. "''And now the fun begins." As soon as Kisui grabbed Bakuro's fist. He immediately grabbed the mans forearm, gripping tightly. As he did so, he used it as a pivot to avoid the incoming knee. As soon as Bakuro was mid-air, he propelled chakra from his feet, pulling both him and Kisui off of the ground. Now, the duo would be in the air, where seemingly nothing would be harmless. Now using Kisui's arm as a surface, Bakuro jumped back. Immediately, the dormant chakra viruses within Kisui would launch out black wrappings from within Kisui and wrap around Bakuro. Now, as the two were connected, Bakuro pulled Kisui closer, and as soon as Kisui was mere inches away, Bakuro began to perform the Morning Peacock. "And now, the crescendo." With the two wrapped together, Kisui's celestial energy is now able to burn through Bakuro's chakra reserves thanks to its corrosive properties to chakra. It's the key reason why no one should ever use chakra auras of any kind in Kisui's vicinity or attempt to absorb his energy. It's as if someone were to drink sulfuric acid. But more importantly, the Kisui Bakuro grabbed hold of was a Yin clone. Kisui had used the cloud of dust and sand to his advantage to split himself just before the dust made contact and let his Yin clone do some work while he waited for the trap to spring. Having done its job, the clone explodes in a burst of Yin energy, creating a cloud of the energy. Using this energy to his advantage, Kisui reappears in front of Bakuro, using Yang and Earth energy to create chunks of granite that hold Bakuro down. He didn't want Bakuro to escape this time, so he increases the output of celestial energy forming within the stones extensively, which serve to further burn away Bakuro's chakra until there wasn't enough left to keep up his Sixth Gate, nor was there enough to incorporate enough strength to break the ultra hard granite, which was already nearly as hard as diamond thanks to the increased output of celestial energy. He didn't need much, as the over-usage of the Sixth Gate was more than enough to burn through the rest of Bakuro's reserves. Even an Uzumaki can't keep the Eight Gates going that long, as it burns through chakra like a match dropped on gasoline. Kisui just needed to wait for the perfect moment. But Kisui wasn't done. The silence begins to break, as up above, a large meteorite appears from the sky, rapidly crashing down towards Bakuro. The meteorite contains large traces of graphite, a material necessary for the process to begin. Once the meteorite strikes the granite, the heat of the impact and the incredible pressures associated with the impact will fuse the meteoric rock and granite together, forming the hardest substance known to man; Lonsdaleite, a stone not only several times harder than diamond, but doesn't have anywhere near its brittleness, turning the meteor and granite into a massive tomb of unbreakable stone. The meteor struck, causing for the warrior to crash into the ground. Bakuro stood shakily, his chakra reserves completely dimished. Nowhere left to go...I can't fail him... he thought. He took a shaky step forward, and he bit himself. A small surge of chakra flowed through Bakuro, enough for him to open the Seventh Gate. I have two minutes like this... he realized. With that thought, Bakuro took a step forward. "Alright, I guess this battle has gone on long enough." Closing his eyes, he opens them once more, revealing a haunting visage. The Rinnegan was awoken, the twelve tomoe in each of his eyes rotating until they locked into place. With a yell, his body's muscle structure begins to grow drastically as his body becomes filled with Six Paths energy. His short hair lengthens out, tied into a long ponytail and two tails around both sides of his neck. His attire changes to a set of armor with a missing cuirass, showcasing his perfect physique. This form has struck fear in countless foes, and it has been the last thing they saw for a handful of the worst offenders. The man who has faced gods and demons in his peak, a sight he doesn't pull off that often. As he looks towards Bakuro taking a step forward, he utilizes the Asura Path, mechanically augmenting his legs. As he jumps high, he surrounds the meteorite he dropped with Yin-Yang chains. Wrapping the chains around the meteor, he uses his incredible strength to swing it towards Bakuro. But he wasn't done yet. As he repositions himself above the meteorite, he pushes himself down by using the shockwave of a well placed kick in the air. With a flip, he performs a drop kick, using the Deva Path at the moment of impact to raise the gravity around his leg so much, it would be like dropping another meteorite on top the massive formation of rock, not only splitting it in half, but also sending the shrapnel down on Bakuro. As the shrapnel lands around Bakuro, the pieces, enhanced with the Deva Path, increase the gravity around Bakuro to unbearable levels. All Kisui needed to do now was let the kick land against Bakuro, with the Human Path energy around the kick being enough to destroy him at the spiritual level. "RAGH!" Bakuro yelled as pain surged through him. The gravity itself was unbearable. As Bakuro barely turned his head upwards to face the incoming kick, he found a strange pleasure in knowing he would be defeated. Bakuro closed his eyes and grinned as the kick came in contact with his skull. Instantly, the head exploded, resulting in blood to be splattered everywhere. As Bakuro's corpse fell, a dove, a symbol of peace, landed on the corpse, before beginning to lay down on it. ---- FIN Victor: Kisui Iyoku.